


we are bound to each other's hearts

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: philkas at school after coming out (literally all fluff)





	

Philip can tell Lukas is scared. He can feel it in the hardness of his stomach as he rides behind him on the bike, he can feel it in the shaking of his hands as he pulls his helmet off.

The stares start the moment they ride through the gate, and Lukas notices them. Of course, he notices them. Philip does too, but he’s used to that, especially here.

“We don’t have to do this.” Philip says softly, setting his helmet on the seat of the bike. He takes a step back, and Lukas reaches out, grabbing his wrist.

“No. I’m okay.” He says.

Philip watches him for a moment, a crease between his brows.

“You sure?” He asks.

Lukas licks his lips, nodding. He slides his hand down, and threads his fingers through Philip’s, letting out a breath. Philip gives him what he hopes is an encouraging smile, and squeezes his hand, before letting go.

“Ready?” Philip asks, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He reaches out to straighten the strap on Lukas’, which earns him a nervous smile.

Lukas takes a deep breath, and the two head for the doors, every eye on them.

Lukas glances around, eyes wide, but Philip keeps his gaze straight, letting the stares and the whispers bounce off of him.

Then Philip feels a tentative hand brush his. He glances down, and reaches towards him, allowing Lukas to thread their fingers together. His stomach twists, and happiness swells in his chest.

Lukas is holding his hand. In front of people. In front of Rose, and his friends, and _everyone_.

Lukas’ hand shakes slightly in Philip’s, but he doesn’t let go.

“We already know you can throw a punch. If anyone says anything, you can just hit them.” Philip says, a small smile playing on his lips. One side of Lukas’ mouth curls up, and he snorts.

“You tackle them, I’ll punch.” He says. Philip laughs, and they keep walking; Lukas is noticeably less skittish now. The hallways are full of people, but it isn’t quite like it was outside, like the two were walking through the ground between the two halves of the red sea.

When they reach Philip’s locker, Lukas leans against the one next to it, waiting as he twists the lock. Philip pulls his books out, and pushes them toward Lukas to hold as he stuffs things back inside. Lukas makes a face.

“You’re just like me because I carry your stuff and give you rides.”

“Nah, I’m dating you strictly for the popularity.” Philip retorts.

“Dating me?” Lukas asks, brows arching. Philip presses his lips together, and tilts his head.

“Yeah. So what?”

“That makes me your boyfriend.”

Philip nods, narrowing his eyes.

“So?”

“So, say it.”

“Say what?”

“That I’m your boyfriend.” Lukas says.

Philip groans, and takes his books from Lukas, shutting his locker.

“You’re my boyfriend. Happy now?”

“Yep.” Lukas says, reaching for Philip’s hand again.

It’s taken Lukas mere minutes to go from the deer in headlights he was outside to the silly boy he is when they’re alone.

But they aren’t alone. There are people around, but Lukas is still teasing him, and holding his hand, and giving him that goofy smile.

“How long do we have until class starts?” Philip asks.

“About a half hour. Why?”

“Mrs. Demois’ classroom has electrical issues, so she’s up in one of the old rooms for week.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And, the electrical company isn’t coming until tomorrow. Which means the room is empty. And we have some time to kill.”

A mischievous grin tugs on Lukas’ lips, and then he’s pulling Philip down the hall, and Philip is running after him. They nearly run into at least 6 people, but they just laugh and keep going.

And when they get to the classroom, Lukas easily gets it open, and tugs Philip into the dark room, shoving it closed with his foot. They drop their bags to the floor, and Philip pulls Lukas towards him, and they’re kissing before Philip’s back hits the wall. He winds his arms around Lukas’ neck, and Lukas’ hands settle on the sides of his neck.

Lukas’ lips part against Philip’s, and he presses him further into the wall. His hands slide from his neck to his waist, and then dip beneath his shirt, settling in the small of his back. It sends a shiver through Philip’s spine, which Lukas notices. He pulls back with a smile.

“I wanna listen to the playlist.” Lukas says.

“Really? You liked it?” Philip asks. Lukas nods, eyes bright.

“I loved it.”

Philip smiles lightly, and sits down on the carpeted floor, pulling out his phone. He starts the music, and turns it up so the two can hear. Philip sits back against the wall, and Lukas sits beside him, laying on his back with his head in Philip’s lap. Philip untangles Lukas’ hair with his fingers, and Lukas closes his eyes, a content smile on his lips.

They stay that way until the first bell rings, signaling ten minutes until class starts. The two reluctantly get up, gathering their things, and slip back out into the hallway.

Lukas starts walking with Philip, who gives him a look.

“Your class isn’t this way.” He says.

“Nope.” Lukas says, smiling.

“Then what are you doing?”

“Walking you to class.” He says. Philip looks at him for a moment longer, his mouth turning up to mirror Lukas’.

“Okay.” He says.

When they reach the door to Philip’s classroom, Philip stops right before it, and turns to face Lukas.

“See you after school?” He asks, a little bit tentative, a little bit scared that between now and then Lukas is going to change his mind.

“I’m giving you a ride home, aren’t I?” Lukas says. Some of Philip’s tension dissipates, and he nods, lips pressed together.

Lukas rocks back on his heels, eyes darting to the students filing into the classroom, then back to Philip.

Then he takes Philip’s face in his hands, leans in, and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s short and fast and soft, and it nails Philip to the floor.

“Bye.” Lukas says. Philip nods, not quite capable of speech. Lukas gives him one last smile before turning and walking away, a little bit of bounce in his step.

Once Lukas turns the corner and disappears, Philip regains control of his legs, and heads into class, taking his seat.

Everybody is looking at him, but today, it’s not because he’s a freak, or the new kid. It’s because he was just kissed in the hall, in front of everyone, by Lukas Waldenbeck.

His boyfriend.

The words feel weird on his tongue, but he decides he likes the taste of them.


End file.
